The Mayo Clinic has maintained excellence in providing broad based multidisciplinary medical care to an increasing annual population of patients over the past 80 years. A large percentage of patients who are evaluated each year are diagnosed as having newly identified malignancies. An additional large group of patients seek medical care for malignant disease diagnosed in other medical practices. Many of this overall group of cancer patients are placed on clinical investigational research protocols. These programs include not only Mayo Clinic based research programs but also a number of important research programs conducted through the cooperative program of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The specific objective of this project is that of participation in ECOG activities directed at improved patient care and an increased understanding of the complexities of and management treatment programs for various cancer problems. Our participation would include efforts to improve diagnostic procedures, the further exploration of single and multimodal treatment programs, clinical pharmacologic research of new anticancer agents, and patient involvement in appropriate epidemiologic programs. Our past scientific participation in ECOG activities has been significant and will be continued in our multiple areas of interest. Patient entry to the broad spectrum of research programs will continue to be provided through expanded Mayo and NCCTG affiliate participation. The quality of data and our research involvement as has been demonstrated by our past record in ECOG activities will continue to be a primary Mayo Clinic requirement.